James Stewart
James Stewart, de son vrai nom James Maitland, né le 20 mai 1908 à Indiana Pennsylvanie (U.S.A) et mort le 2 juillet 1997, est un acteur américain. Biographie Stewart est né à Indiana (Pennsylvanie). Il fit des études d'architecture à l'Université de Princeton où il avait comme camarade de classe Joshua Logan qui le convainquit de rejoindre l'University Players récemment créée dans le Massachusetts. Il y rencontra d'abord Henry Fonda puis Margaret Sullavan parmi d'autres acteurs. Stewart était déjà un vétéran des théâtres de Broadway quand Hollywood lui fit signe. Il gagna l'Oscar du meilleur acteur en 1940 pour son rôle dans The Philadelphia Story dans lequel il fut la co-vedette de Cary Grant et Katharine Hepburn. Il fut récompensé par l'American Film Institute pour l'ensemble de sa carrière en 1980 et aussi par un Oscar d'honneur pour les 50 années de ses mémorables performances en 1984. Stewart parlait dans un style balbutiant et indécis qui était quelquefois dur à comprendre mais qui transpirait de sincérité pour son auditoire. Sa carrière était donc construite autour de sa façon de jouer un personnage clair et net avec de bonnes valeurs morales (bien qu'occasionnellement il pouvait jouer les méchants). Son style hésitant donnait à ses personnages un sentiment de naturel peu commun dans beaucoup des films de cette époque. Sa carrière débutante est peut-être encore plus remarquable dans les films qu'il fit avec comme réalisateur Frank Capra, notamment Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It With You, 1938) et Mr. Smith au Sénat (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington, 1939). Son portrait de George Bailey dans le film de Capra La vie est belle (It's a Wonderful Life, 1946), son premier film après son retour de la guerre, est une performance de haut niveau dans sa carrière. Il s'engagea dans l'U.S. Air Force un an avant l'attaque sur Pearl Harbor. Son premier poste était à Moffett Field (Californie). Il commence ses missions de combats le 31 mars 1944 et est ensuite désigné Executive Officer du 453 ème Groupe de Bombardement, puis, Chef d'Etat Major du Second Wing de Combat, de la 8th Air Force. Il termina la guerre avec 20 missions de combats. Sa dernière mission fut un bombardement sur le Viêt Nam qui, à sa demande, mit un terme à sa carrière militaire. Parmi ses décorations, il y avait l'Air Medal, la Distinguished Flying Cross, la Croix de Guerre et 7 étoiles pour autant de victoires en combat aérien. En 1959, il servit dans l'Air Force Reserve, avant de se retirer comme général de brigade. Après la guerre, ce fut pour lui un choix approprié de jouer Charles Lindbergh dans L'Odyssée de Charles Lindbergh (The Spirit of St. Louis, 1957), il apparut également dans d'autres films d'aviation tel que Le vol du Phoenix (The Flight of the Phoenix, 1965). Dans un épisode de The World at War (1974), il était un des anciens aviateurs interviewés à propos de sa carrière pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale. C'était un homme à femmes. Il se fixa finalement à l'âge de 41 ans, se mariant à l'ancienne modèle Gloria Hatrick McLean le 9 août 1949 et s'y dévoua jusqu'à sa mort à elle. Il adopta ses deux fils. L'un d'eux, Ronald, mourut le 8 juin 1969 au Viêt Nam. Le 7 mai 1951, leurs deux sœurs jumelles, Judy et Kelly naissaient. Plus tard dans sa carrière, Stewart essaya un léger changement de son image ; bien qu'étant toujours le héros, il commença à jouer d'une façon plus risquée, avec un côté plus dur. Il fut la vedette principale dans quatre films très connus d'Alfred Hitchcock : La Corde (Rope, 1948), Fenêtre sur cour (Rear Window, 1954), L'homme qui en savait trop (The Man Who Knew Too Much, 1956) et Sueurs froides (Vertigo, 1958). Il fut aussi la star dans beaucoup de westerns classiques, dans Harvey (1950), dans Autopsie d'un meurtre (Anatomy of a Murder, 1959) et le rôle-titre dans The Glenn Miller Story (1953). James Stewart est enterré dans le Forest Lawn Memorial Park Cemetery à Glendale (Californie). Un musée dédié à sa vie (The Jimmy Stewart Museum) est situé dans sa ville natale d'Indiana. Il y a aussi une statue érigée sur la pelouse devant le Palais de Justice dans le Comté d'Indiana qui lui a rendu hommage le 20 mai 1983 pour célébrer son 75e anniversaire. Filmographie * 1934 : Art Trouble, de Ralph Staub (non crédité) * 1935 : The Murder Man, de Tim Whelan * 1936 : Rose-Marie, de W.S. Van Dyke * 1936 : Next Time We Love, de Edward H. Griffith * 1936 : Sa femme et sa dactylo (Wife vs. Secretary), de Clarence Brown - Dave * 1936 : Important News, de Edwin Lawrence (non crédité) * 1936 : Small Town Girl, de William A. Wellman * 1936 : Speed, de Edwin L. Marin * 1936 : The Gorgeous Hussy, de Clarence Brown * 1936 : Born to Dance, de Roy Del Ruth * 1936 : Nick, Gentleman détective (After the Thin Man), de W.S. Van Dyke - David Graham '' * 1937 : ''Seventh Heaven, de Henry King - Chico * 1937 : Le Dernier gangster (The Last Gangster), de Edward Ludwig * 1937 : Navy Blue and Gold, de Sam Wood * 1938 : Of Human Hearts, de Clarence Brown * 1938 : Mariage incognito (Vivacious Lady), de George Stevens - Peter * 1938 : The Shopworn Angel, de H.C. Potter * 1938 : Vous ne l'emporterez pas avec vous (You Can't Take It with You), de Frank Capra - Tony Kirby * 1939 : Le Lien sacré (Made for Each Other), de John Cromwell - John Mason * 1939 : The Ice Follies of 1939 , de Reinhold Schünzel * 1939 : |It's a Wonderful World, de W.S. Van Dyke * 1939 : Mr. Smith au Sénat (Mr. Smith Goes to Washington), de Frank Capra - Jefferson Smith * 1939 : Femme ou démon (Destry Rides Again), de George Marshall - Tom Destry Jr * 1940 : The Shop Around the Corner (Rendez-vous), de Ernst Lubitsch - Alfred Kralik * 1940 : The Mortal Storm, de Frank Borzage - Martin Breitner * 1940 : No Time for Comedy, de William Keighley * 1940 : Indiscrétions (The Philadelphia Story), de George Cukor - Mike Connor * 1941 : Come Live with Me, de Clarence Brown * 1941 : L'Or du ciel (Pot o' Gold), de George Marshall * 1941 : La Danseuse des Folies Ziegfeld (Ziegfeld Girl) de Robert Z. Leonard * 1946 : American Creed, de Robert Stevenson * 1946 : La vie est belle (It's a Wonderful Life), de Frank Capra - George Bailey * 1947 : Magic Town, de William A. Wellman * 1948 : Appelez Nord 777 (Call Northside 777), de Henry Hathaway * 1948 : On Our Merry Way, de Leslie Fenton et King Vidor * 1948 : La Corde (Rope), d'Alfred Hitchcock - Rupert Cadell * 1948 : You Gotta Stay Happy, de H.C. Potter * 1949 : Un homme change son destin (The Stratton Story), de Sam Wood - Monty Stratton * 1949 : Malaya, de Richard Thorpe * 1950 : Winchester '73, d'Anthony Mann - Lin McAdam * 1950 : La Flèche brisée (Broken Arrow), de Delmer Daves * 1950 : Harvey, de Henry Koster - Elwood P. Dowd * 1950 : The Jackpot, de Walter Lang * 1951 : No Highway, de Henry Koster * 1952 : Sous le plus grand chapiteau du monde (The Greatest Show on Earth), de Cecil B. DeMille - Buttons * 1952 : Les Affameurs (Bend of the River), d'Anthony Mann - Glyn McLyntock * 1952 : Carbine Williams, de Richard Thorpe * 1953 : L'Appât (The Naked Spur), d'Anthony Mann - Howard Kemp * 1953 : Le Port des passions (Thunder Bay), d'Anthony Mann - Steve Martin * 1953 : Romance inachevée (The Glenn Miller Story), d'Anthony Mann - Glenn Miller * 1954 : Tomorrow's Drivers (court-métrage) * 1954 : Fenêtre sur cour (Rear Window), d'Alfred Hitchcock - L.B. Jeffries * 1954 : Je suis un aventurier (The Far Country), d'Anthony Mann - Jeff Webster * 1955 : Strategic Air Command, d'Anthony Mann - lieutenant colonel Robert Holland * 1955 : L'Homme de la plaine (The Man from Laramie), d'Anthony Mann - Will Lockhart * 1956 : L'Homme qui en savait trop (The Man Who Knew Too Much), d'Alfred Hitchcock - Dr Ben McKenna * 1957 : The Heart of Show Business, de Ralph Staub * 1957 : L'Odyssée de Charles Lindbergh (The Spirit of St. Louis), de Billy Wilder - Charles A Lindbergh * 1957 : Le Survivant des monts lointains(Night Passage), de James Neilson - Grant Mclaine * 1958 : Sueurs froides (Vertigo), d'Alfred Hitchcock - John 'Scottie' Ferguson * 1958 : Adorable voisine (Bell Book and Candle), de Richard Quine - Shepherd Henderson * 1959 : Autopsie d'un meurtre (Anatomy of a Murder), d'Otto Preminger - Paul Biegler * 1959 : La police fédérale enquête (The FBI Story), de Mervyn LeRoy * 1960 : The Mountain Road, de Daniel Mann * 1961 : Les Deux Cavaliers (Two Rode Together), de John Ford - Marshal Guthrie McCabe * 1961 : X-15, de Richard Donner - voix * 1962 : L'Homme qui tua Liberty Valance (The Man Who Shot Liberty Valance), de John Ford - Ransom Stoddard * 1962 : M. Hobbs prend des vacances (Mr. Hobbs Takes a Vacation), de Henry Koster * 1962 : La Conquête de l'Ouest (How the West Was Won), de John Ford, Henry Hathaway et George Marshall - Linus Rawlings * 1963 : Take Her, She's Mine, de Henry Koster * 1964 : Les Cheyennes (Cheyenne Autumn), de John Ford - Wyatt Earp * 1965 : Dear Brigitte, de Henry Koster * 1965 : Les Prairies de l'honneur(Shenandoah) d'Andrew V. McLaglen - Charlie Anderson * 1965 : Le Vol du Phénix (The Flight of the Phoenix), de Robert Aldrich - Frank Towns * 1966 : Rancho Bravo (The Rare Breed) d'Andrew V. McLaglen - Sam Burnett * 1968 : Les Cinq Hors-la-loi (Firecreek) de Vincent McEveety - Johnny Cobb * 1968 : Bandolero! d'Andrew V. McLaglen - Mace Bishop * 1970 : The Cheyenne Social Club, de Gene Kelly * 1971 : Fools' Parade d'Andrew V. McLaglen - Mattie Appleyard * 1976 : Le Dernier des géants (The Shootist) de Don Siegel - E.W Hostetler * 1977 : Les Naufragés du 747 (Airport '77) de Jerry Jameson - Philip Stevens * 1978 : Le Grand Sommeil (The Big Sleep) de Michael Winner - General Sternwood * 1978 : The Magic of Lassie de Don Chaffey - Clovis Mitchell * 1980 : Mr. Krueger's Christmas de Kieth Merrill (TV) * 1981 : Afurika monogatari de Susumu Hani * 1983 : Right of Way de George Schaefer (TV) * 1986 : North and South, Book II de Kevin Connor (feuilleton TV) * 1991 : Fievel au Far West (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) de Phil Nibbelink et Simon Wells - Wylie Burp (voix) Stewart